Should've Said No
by country-till-I-die
Summary: You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go." taylor swift. Sequel to thunder rolls.


_People thought a _sequel would be good. Please tell me what you think. My last story got lots of alerts, but very few reviews. If I get ten reviews I'll continue. please leave suggestions if you have any. _

* * *

_

_"I'm so stupid to not have seen this," he yelled._

_"What the hell are you seeing El? You can't honestly believe what she said," she yelled back in disbelief. _

_"She saw you Olivia. She saw you crying and hugging him. How can I not think that maybe you have feelings for him again," he said._

_"You are supposed to believe me! I am your girlfriend, not her. Well, lately I can't be too sure!"_

_"Not this again, Liv. I am not together with Dani. I can't think that every time we have a fight that you believe I am going to her."_

_"I have someone better than Dani, I have Casey. She saw you two together. It was after a fight, Ellie," she seethed using Dani's name for him. "Casey saw you go into her building."_

_"Please Casey is just mad that I told you about us. She would say anything to make me look bad," He yelled, knowing that was a bad thing to say._

_"She is your friend Elliot. My God, look at what Dani is doing. She is ripping us apart Elliot. I made a decision. One that I thought was the right one. Obviously I don't matter!"_

_"You are everything and you know that. You have Mike and Porter. I know both of them would just jump at the chance for you again. Why were you with Mike, huh?" she spat at her. _

_"His partner just got shot, El. He wanted someone to help him. He is my friend. I'm just going to walk away now. I'll be back later," she said grabbing her coat. "Who were we kidding, Elliot. This may not work."_

_"Olivia, don't leave."_

_"I have to, apparently I am going to run to one of my flings. That's just who I am, Ellie," she said sarcastically._

"Wow," Casey said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he said that about me."

"Casey," Olivia scolded.

"I'm just kidding Liv, you know I am," Casey said. They had already talked about Casey and Elliot's mistake.

"I can't believe he would listen to Dani. I think he is getting to close to her, and it worries me."

"I told you what I saw, honey. Maybe it was nothing. Who the hell is- Oh my god," Olivia said shocked.

"What are you- shit," Casey said in disbelief. There was Dani and Elliot dancing on the bar. Both totally smashed.

"Olivia, let's go," Casey said, trying to drag her out.

"oh no, bitch is mine," Olivia said, making her way to where Elliot and Dani were. Casey grabbed her and pulled her out of the bar.

"We are done, Case. I can't do it anymore. I can't compete with her," Olivia said, standing in the rain.

"Liv, let's go back to my place, talk it out."

"What if he sleeps with her….again. Oh my God this is so stupid. I walk away today," Olivia said defiantly.

"Olivia Benson. Long time no see," Dani said, walking up to Olivia in the precinct. "But I did see a lot of your boyfriend last night. As you know, there's a lot to see."

"Go to hell you home wrecker. I don't care anymore. How do I even know you are telling the truth?"

"This may do it," she pulled out a picture of her and Elliot.

"You bitch. Do you have any heart? Your husband probably would have left you anyway, and be ashamed of who you are," Olivia hissed. She still had the picture in hand and walked away.

Elliot woke up to the sound of a suitcase zipping.

"Liv? Baby what are you doing?" he asked, groggily.

"Leaving Elliot. I don't live here anymore. Go live with your whore," she said, throwing the picture at him. It landed on the floor.

"Oh shit. What happened last night?" he asked, regretting anything he did.

"I think you know."

"Olivia please don't go. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you," Elliot pleaded.

"All you've ever done is ruin my relationships because you supposedly loved me. I loved you for nine years, Elliot. We finally are together and I am just a fall back for you. I made the wrong choice after Utah. Maybe there is a way to correct it. You should've said no to her, Elliot," she said to him.

_I know I made the wrong choice, maybe I can make that choice right again.

* * *

_Like it? want me to continue? review (i accept anonymous reviews too) 


End file.
